El milenio de plata
by Mar Malfoy
Summary: Es en la epoca del "MILENIO DE PLATA" Por favor disculpen mi tardanza en actualizarlo, pero mi PC se murio,pero ya esta el Cap 14 ¡Por favor dejen REVIEWS!
1. Donde esta la princesa

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

                                                                                             AUTORA: marcrazyfan 

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon , ni sus personajes son míos ,son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

Capitulo 1

¿Dónde Está la Princesa Moon?

         Hace mas de mil años el universo estaba en paz, en nuestro sistema solar, había dos reinos prósperos. Uno era el  reino de la Tierra que era gobernado por el rey Apolo y  la Reina Darina, ellos tenia un hijo el príncipe Endimión. El otro reino sin duda era el más poderoso,  la Reina Serenity gobernante del "SILVER KINGDOM" ( el milenio de plata)era la encargada de proteger la paz del sistema solar, ya que ella, con la ayuda del cristal de Plata, y los  gobernantes de los demás planetas del sistema solar  había encerrado al mal en el sol, provocando que en este aparecieran manchas negras.

.-Serena, SERENA.-  Gritaba una hermosa joven alta de cabello largo, negro y medio ondulado, de bellísimos ojos  marrón - ¿dónde se habrá  metido esa niña?- La joven salió  de la habitación de la princesa y la busco por todo el castillo

-Luna le hablo una mujer hermosísima, vestida de una manera muy elegante, con un bello vestido largo, con un escote poco pronunciada, con el cual se  delineaba su esbelta figura, Luna al verla, hizo una reverencia, se trataba de la Reina Serenety

- si su alteza – Pregunto tímidamente la pelinegra

- ¿Qué estas buscando?

- a a -pensando seriamente -A Artemis, es que necesito saber como van los preparativos para el baile.- contesto titubeante ala pregunta de la reina

- Pues Artemis esta  en el salón principal precisamente arreglado  los preparativos para el baile. - dijo una no muy convenida Serenety,

Con una risa muy nerviosa la joven continuo- Claro, ahí no lo he buscado, gracias -haciendo una reverencia  -con su permiso Majestad. (Hay me salve)

-Luna

- sí – con cara de niña  regañada 

-¿dónde esta mi hija?-pregunto amablemente la gobernante del Silver Kingdom

-Ella está, está , si ya se  ella fue a dar un paseo por los alrededores, con las sailor scauts.- respondió temerosa Luna,

La reina comenzó a alejarse y dijo seriamente - cuando regrese dile que necesito hablar urgentemente con ella

 -Si señora- viendo como se alejaba la reina-  uff! Casi me descubre, pero vas a ver Serena cuando te encuentre. Bueno ahora tengo que buscar alas chicas para avisarles.

Luna salió al jardín en busca de las sailor scauts y cuando las encontró les dijo - Chicas  que bue... no que... las... en...  cuen...  tro.

 La pobre Luna apenas podía hablar ya que estaba muy agitada por haber corrido por todo el palacio.

-¿Sucede algo malo Luna?- pregunto Sailor venus una hermosa joven de largos cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules, mientras ponía la mano en la espalda de luna quien  tratando de normalizar su respiración  solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente,

-Es sobre la princesa?- Pregunto un poco fastidiada Sailor Mars, la sailor de fuego, el cual se podía observar en su profunda mirada, que contrastaba con su cabello largo y negro..

- Si - respondió la consejera Real,

Sailor Júpiter quien estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol, bajo de un salto y asustando mas ala pobre Luna grito- no me digas que..

          Pero fu interrumpida por la  inteligente y fría sailor del agua,- otra vez se escapó – dijo tranquilamente.

- SI – fue la respuesta de Luna, la cual todas las Sailors temían

- y ahora ¿a dónde iría?- pregunto una muy irritada sailor Mars.

Luna recordó que la  noche anterior la princesa le había dicho que le encantaría visitar la Tierra.- ya sé- Grito sacando alas Sailors de sus pensamientos

-¿Que pasa Luna?- Pregunto  la sailor del agua.

- Y a sé a donde fue – contesto,

La líder de las sailor pregunto – si, adonde fue dinos

 Luna Respondió  señalando el hermoso planeta azul  -ala Tierra 

- ¿Quee?-  exclamaron todas – pues tenemos que ir a buscarla– dijo Júpiter tratando de no sonar muy entusiasmada  al saber que iría a la Tierra, y pensando que con un poco de Suerte, podría vera Neflyte un joven apuesto de largo cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda que por mas de una noche le había robado el sueño, a quien había conocido un día en el que decido entrenar sola, y pensó que la Tierra, Seria el mejor lugar para hacerlo

FLASH BACK

-Creo que  no fue tan buena idea estrenar sola- dijo mientras se recostaba en el pasto una chica hermosa, alta con  un cuerpo atlético, de ojos verdes, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba,

- Tal vez Yo Pueda Ayudarte- dijo el misterioso joven saliendo de su escondite,

          Sailor Júpiter se levanto rápidamente y se puso en guarda- ¿Quién eres Tu y  por que me espiabas?- grito un poco molesta

-mi nombre es Neflyte - dijo acercándose a la joven y sonriendo agrego – Soy  el encargado de proteger esta parte del Reino y no te estaba espiando, solo hago mi trabajo-

- si como no, - dijo Júpiter c retrocediendo un poco- Tu trabajo es escuchar lo que las demás personas dicen no?- dijo sarcásticamente-

-Lo que pasa es que no es normal, ver a una NIÑA  hablando sola y por eso me acerque- replico Neflyte

- A quien le dices Niña- dijo molesta por el comentario del joven que si sus cálculos no le fallaban  tendría 19 o 20 años alo mucho y continuo- Bueno que quieres- bajando la guarda   

   -Hay tranquila- acercándose a ella-, yo solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Tu no eres de aquí verdad? Bueno digo yo nunca te había visto y pues casi siempre estoy en este bosque

-La verdad es que es cierto, yo no soy de la Tierra, yo soy una delas sailor scauts del Silver Kingdom, Soy Sailor Jupiter-

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, - dijo para si el joven general - y dime ¿Por qué entrenas sola?, Según tengo entendido ustedes son 8: cuatro others scauts Saturn, Neptune, Uranus y Pluto. Y cuatro Inners scauts Mercury, Mars, Venus y Júpiter- Dijo mientras con las manos simulaba contar

-Veo que estas muy bien informado- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una gran Roca que estaba cerca de ah

-Un, poco pero aun no me contestas por que entrenabas sola?- insistió Neflyte, quien había notado que la sailor del Trueno evadió la pregunta, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Por que las demás  salieron y yo no tenia ganas de quedarme sola en casa-  respondió al  notar la insistencia de él,

-¿ Y por que no la acompañaste?- Pregunto él

- Por que  hoy yo no estoy de humor para perder mi tiempo- respondió una muy molesta Júpiter

-  ¿ Oye y te llamas así?- pregunto Neflyte tratando de cambiar la conversación

-¿ así cómo?- Dijo intrigada

-  Sailor Júpiter- dijo él con mucha naturalidad

-Jajá jajá – rió fuertemente ella- como crees  no no, mi nombre es Lita-  dijo entre risas

- A bueno ya se me hacia raro que una linda jovencita tuviera un nombre tan como decirlo tan raro- dijo haciendo sonrojar a su  acompañante

- Bueno Neflyte, tampoco es un nombre como decirlo muy normal- dijo  Lita imitando  al joven quien simplemente  soltó una carcajada y dijo

- Tienes razón.- Los dos jóvenes continuaron  conversando de cualquier cosa.

         Depuse de ese día se volvieron a reunir dos veces mas, ya que  los dos se sentían  muy bien juntos.

 FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Sailor Júpiter, sailor Júpiter- Decía la chica Rubia mientras jalaba el brazo de su compañera

- LITAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito sailor Mars en el oído de la mencionada sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Rei Por que me gritas? – contesto la sailor de Trueno saliendo por completo de sus pensamientos

- Lo que pasa es que debemos irnos a buscar a la princesa- atino decir calmada como siempre, Mercury

-Encuéntrenla por favor- decía Luna mientras las sailors Formaban un circulo tomándose de Las manos

-TELETRANSPORTACION DE LAS SAILOR!!!! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo que  luces rojas, amarillas, verdes y azules, las rodeaba y las llevaba a la tierra.

Cuando llegan las sailor a la tierra:

-Tenemos que dividirnos – dijo Sailor Venus en tono de mando y agrego- Mercury, al sur, Mars al Norte, Júpiter al este y yo iré al oeste y en dos horas no volvemos a reunir aquí.- Las demás sailors solo asintieron con la cabeza y se dispersaron.

El grupo de las sailor scauts esta formado por las princesas guerreras de los planetas del sistema solar que pertenecían al Silver  KINGDOM ( todos excepto la tierra), su misión era la de proteger  ala familia real. La líder era Sailor Venus

Venus caminaba  concentrándose solamente en buscar a su Princesa cuando escucho una voz  masculina que le dijo

-Alto ¿ quien eres tu?

 Venus volteó a ver quien se había atrevido a gritarle y vio a un joven alto  como de 18 o 19 años de cabello largo y ojos verde aceituna y  un poco molesta  contesto -No me grites   y aquí la pregunta es quien rayos eres tu?- 

-Mi nombre es Kunzite, soy uno de los generales de los cuatro cielos encargados de la seguridad de este reino.- Dijo  sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

-Perdona, yo soy Sailor Venus.- dijo mas calmada la chica

- Así que eres una de las famosísimas Sailor Scauts del  SILVER KINGDOM.-  contesto  sorprendido, mientras la sailor del amor solo asintió con la cabeza - Y Perdona que te lo pregunte pero ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a Venus, quien le respondi

- yo  estoy buscando (No puedo  decirle que la princesa esta desaparecida, no lo conozco y alo mejor pudiera aprovecharse de esto), Estoy buscando a una amiga, que se fue a explorar los alrededores, Tu no la  habrás visto?-

- No -y acercándose mas a Venus,- y si t odas las jóvenes de la Luna son parecidas a ti, no creo que me habría pasado desapercibida una chica hermosa- sonrió él poniendo un poco nerviosa a la líder de las inner scauts 

- A este bu bue – tartamudeo ella Y respirando hondo continuo- bueno  yo, yo mejor sigo buscando a mi amiga, adiós Kunzite.- dijo alejándose y pensó-(que hombre tan guapo )

En otra parte del bosque:

-Sabia que este planeta era hermoso  pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan bello.-Dijo una hermosa joven de largos cabello dorados y unos ojos azules que reflejaban lo hermoso de su alma. Cuando escucho una voz familiar que la buscaba

-SEREENAAAAAAAA – La joven princesa solo se escondió detrás de unos arbustos-: Hay dios es Mars, yo no me quiero ir todavía, como supieron donde estaba, -pensando-Luna si ella debió imaginarlo, - pero otra vez la voz que  ahora se oía mas cerca la saco de sus reflexiones-Serena donde estas?- yo no me quiero ir que. -Serena no pudo terminar de hablar por que una mano le tapo la boca.


	2. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

                                                                                             AUTORA: marcrazyfan 

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon , ni sus personajes son míos ,son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

Capitulo 2

EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO

-Sshh-Le dijo a Serena un joven muy apuesto  mientras le soltaba la boca- sígueme- dijo  casi en un susurro otra ves el joven Sin saber porque Serena lo siguió hasta un lago de aguas muy cristalinas.

- Que hermoso lugar- dijo serena olvidándose del joven que la había guiado hasta ah

- Que bueno que te guste, este es mi lugar favorito. – dijo el apuesto chico de cabello Negro, corto, y ojos azules, los ojos más bellos que la princesa hubiera visto jamás, mientras se recostaba en el pasto

- ¿Qué no quien eres? – Pregunto ella, no asustada, mas bien sorprendida el chico se levanto  y se inclino delante de Serena

- Mi nombre es Endimión y el tuyo?

- Yo soy serena y- se quedó callada

- ¿qué Perdón?- Pregunto él mientras la observaba detenidamente               

-No nada – dijo titubéate serena

-  Nunca te había visto ¿Por qué?

- Yo no soy de este reino,  yo soy de la luna.

 Interrumpiéndola Endimión dijo -¿del Silver Kingdom?

-  Exacto.-Los dos empezaron a reír

En el bosque no muy lejos de ahí:

Todas la Sailors  se volvieron a reunir. Ala hora acordada-La encontraron, - Pregunto venus

-NO- respondió la sailor del agua

-No puede estar muy lejos siento su energía muy cerca de aquí. comento sailor mars quien podía sentir el aura de las personas

- no podemos irnos sin ella- termino Sailor Júpiter un poco molesta por que se encontró con su amigo quién la invito a quedarse un rato en la tierra, invitación que tubo que rechazar para seguir buscando a su princesita

 - separémonos de nuevo – ordeno Venus.

En el lago:

-Y dime Serena viviendo en un lugar tan bonito, por que huiste?- pregunto Endimión quien había vuelto a recostarse en el pasto

- Yo no huí – contesto serena mirándolo

– entonces – insistió el pelinegro

- Veras yo  todas las  noches observaba la tierra desde mi ventana y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas conocerla – dijo la muchacha con mirada soñadora

- ¿Y te gustó?- pregunto mirándola dulcemente

- eh? -  dijo ella quien no había escuchado a Endimión por que estaba oliendo un  rosal,

 - La Tierra Te gustó? – volvió a preguntar

 - ah si es bellísima, mas de lo que imaginaba.- dijo volviendo su mirada alas hermosas rosa rojas que anteriormente acapararon su atención

- y la chica que te buscaba ¿Quién era?

 - Sailor Mars- contesto sin preocuparse demasiado en lo que decía, Endimión se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se incorporo mientras preguntaba - una de las sailor scauts

 Serena se dio cuenta que no debió haberlo mencionado, pero ya lo había hecho así que respondió – si- mientras volteaba a ver al joven quien ya se encontraba parado al lado de ella

- y por que te buscaba, si dices que no escapaste? – pregunto mirando los ojos de la chica

- Es que vine con ellas a verlas entrenar y pues me aleje a explorar un poco- mintió la princesa.

Endimión no estaba muy convencido con es respuesta e iba a preguntar algo mas cuando escucharon una voz

-SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-

- creo que  ya debo irme o se enfadaran conmigo por esconderme de ellas - empezó a caminar hacia donde escucho la voz

-serena- dijo Endimión mientras tomaba el brazo de ella

-SI- respondió al voltear a verlo

- Nos volveremos a ver?- Pregunto él tímidamente   y ella  sonriendo dulcemente contesto.

-Tal vez –

 Endimión contento con esa respuesta soltó el brazo de Serena - ¿Cuando? – pregunto

-Te parece bien la próxima Luna llena aquí mismo respondió la chica

- Te estaré Esperando – dijo sonriendo

- si Adiós - dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba.

 Mientras Endimión observa como se aleja Serena, Kunzite se acerca a él - Señor?

 Endimión.  Sin voltear a verlo- si Kunzite  dime

- El rey Apolo lo Busca – contesto él

- si ya voy – dijo  Endimión

En el bosque: Sailor Júpiter seguía llamando a la princesa-  Serena donde estas?

-Júpiter aquí estoy – dijo serena, muy tranquila

- Princesa por fin la encontré, nos tenia muy preocupadas, No vuelva a salir sin avisarnos Por favor.- dijo la sailor del trueno mientras se acercaba a la princesa Serena cerciorándose de que estuviera bien

-Si Júpiter lo prometo- dijo Serena  sonriéndole a su guardiana

-Bueno alteza es mejor que no vallamos – dijo Júpiter guiando  a Serena hasta donde estaba Sailor Venus Quien al Verlas dijo

- Júpiter la encontraste, te felicito ahora  regresemos a casa – La Princesa se paro en el centro de las Sailors y entre luces de colores regresaron a su hogar.


	3. ¿QUÉ SERA?

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

                                                                                             AUTORA: marcrazyfan 

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon , ni sus personajes son míos ,son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

Capitulo 3

¿QUÉ SERA?

El joven príncipe de la Tierra caminaba hacia la  sala del trono donde sus padres lo esperaban, mientras pensaba en la hermosa joven que acababa de conocer

-(Serena que Hermosa niña, pero estoy seguro de que ya había oído ese nombre pero donde?)

 - Señor – dijo Kunzite

– (Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella )– ignorando a su amigo

- Príncipe Endimión

El pelinegro reacciono y dijo - si dime Kunzite - 

- Le pasa algo malo Señor

- si me pasa algo pero no creo que sea algo malo -  dijo en un suspiro

 -  Sus padres lo esperan?

- si-  contesto y siguió caminado.

En al habitación de los reyes.

-Endimión hijo. – dijo la Reina Darina una mujer joven alta, morena, quien llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul cielo que no solo dejaba ver su hermosura sino también combinaba con el azul de sus ojos y contrastaba con su  cabello negro que llevaba recogido

- Madre, Padre, Kunzite me dijo que tenían algo que decirme.- dijo el príncipe haciendo una Reverencia a sus importantes padres

- Así es hijo. – dijo  el rey quien a pesar de ser un hombre maduro, era guapo y seguramente de joven había sido un hombre sumamente atractivo y después de respirar hondo continuo- Necesito que  ¡DEJES DE JUGAR A SER PRINCIPE! 

- Padre – dijo Endimión sorprendido de las palabras de su padre

- Ya es hora de que te hagas responsable del reino. – continuo el rey

- Tu padre ya es grande y esta cansado- intervino la reina  - acercándose a su hijo y tomándolo de la mano.-Es necesario que asumas tu lugar en el trono.

- Por eso es necesario – dijo el rey interrumpiendo y agrego - que consigas a una mujer para hacerla tu esposa y así poderte coronar como Rey de la Tierra.

- Beril es una chica muy linda y además te adora hijo. Se que no siente amor por ella-  comenzó a decir la reina

(AMOR!!!!) – pensó el príncipe y la imagen de la chica del bosque regreso a su mente olvidándose de lo que acababa de decir su padre

 -Pero si no te has enamorado aún de nadie – seguía diciendo  su madre

- ( Yo enamorado.) – Endimión seguía  dentro de sus pensamientos mientras La reina Darina  seguía hablándole

-  con el tiempo podrías amarla

– Si- dijo casi en un susurro el pelinegro

-  ¿Qué pasa hijo? –Pregunto preocupada la madre del joven

-Lo Que siento por ella es Amor. – dijo él emocionado

- Pues si es así te casaras con BERIL.- dijo el rey levantándose de su asiento .-

-  Si -volteando a ver a su padre y reaccionando.-No padre no me casare con ella. – dijo Endimión

-pero acabas de decir que estabas enamorado de ella- dijo  la reina muy confundida por la actitud extraña de su hijo.

- No me refería a Beril, sino ala joven que conocí hoy – contesto él dirigiendo una mirada soñadora su madre  quien intrigada por esa joven pregunto .

- ¿ y  quien es ella?-

- es una joven que vive en al luna- respondió Endimión a su madre

-  y crees volver a verla.- dijo  la reina tomando el hombre de su hijo quien estaba de espaldas a ella

-  si la veré pronto..-  dijo él tomando la mano de su madre

La reina suspiro y dijo - Pues si tu crees que esa chica es la adecuada para ti pues adelante.

Endimión no lo creía- Enserio

El rey quien hasta ahora solamente estaba escuchando todo  tomo la palabra y  parándose de su trono y subiendo un poco la  voz.-Te doy dos meses Endimión – Endimión no entendía las palabras de su padre 

- ¿Qué? – pregunto

- Te doy dos meses para hacerla tu esposa. Y si no lo logras te casaras con  Beril.- dijo seria mente , la reina miro fijamente a su marido y replico

- Pero Apolo.-

 Endimión  Tomando de nuevo la mano de su madre.-Déjalo,  madre dos Meses son suficientes. – dijo tranquilamente el príncipe

-  Tan seguro estas de que ella te corresponderá.

 -  Sí madre.

Endimión sabia  dentro de su corazón que ese sentimiento que  acababa de descubrir,  era correspondido por esa linda jovencita ala que no podía sacar de su cabeza.


	4. La Desición de la Reina

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

                                                                                             AUTORA: marcrazyfan 

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon , ni sus personajes son míos ,son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

Capitulo 4

LA DESICI"N DE LA REINA

         En  una habitación del palacio Real de la Luna Llena, La princesa Serena corría alrededor de  una mesa, para escapar de su dama de compañía, quien que también era su mejor amiga y confidente. La joven de ojos marrón gritaba - ¿Cómo te atreves a irte? – cada vez mas y más enojada

-Cálmate Luna, ya regrese y mírame estoy bien.- decía Serena mientras  seguía corriendo para evitar  que luna la alcanzara

-Créeme cuando te alcance no vas a estar tan bien. Serenita

-Cálmate ya por favor, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer -sonriendo y dejando de correr.

-Si para ti es muy Fácil decirlo, tu no arriesgas tu vida, mintiéndole a la reina, -recordando lo que le dijo la reina. -Por cierto tu madre dijo que quería verte y que era muy urgente

 Serena se dirigía ala puerta - Si Luna, voy a verla  en este momento y ya por favor perdóname. Luna.- dijo con un puchero que siempre lograba convencer as amiga. La joven se disponía a salir de su habitación para ir a ver a su madre. Cuando luna la llamo

-Serena.

-SI.- dijo volteado a ver a su amiga

-si te pregunta a donde fuiste Dile que a pasear con las sailors. – Serena   sonri

-Gracias por cubrirme Luna - Serena salió de la habitación dejando sola a Luna quien simplemente suspiro y dijo

-Hay si no la quisiera tanto ya la habría ahorcado.-

En  el Salón del Trono, La reina Serenity estaba revisando unos asunto urgentes cuando vio entrar a su linda hija. Quien haciendo una reverencia dijo

-Con tu permiso  Madre, -

La reina hizo un gesto para que serena se acercara - Hija que bueno que has venido a verme necesito hablar contigo. – Serena temió que su madre se hubiera enterado de sus continuas escapadas del palacio

– si – dijo temerosa

– Primero dime como estuvo tu paseo. – Al parecer la reina no la regañaría cosa que tranquilizo a la princesa fugitiva

- Bien Madre – dijo mas calmada

-Que bueno hija,  -viendo a los ojos de su hija continuo -y dime ya estas lista, - pregunto     

-¿Para Qué? – pregunto la joven muy  sorprendida

- Para el  Baile de mascaras donde se anunciará tu compromiso con  el Príncipe Urano recuerda que será en menos de un mes.- le recordó su madre

- si Madre ya lo sé, pero- bajando la mirada.- Yo  no deseo casarme todavía. Y menos tan joven solo tengo 15 años.- replico Serena - no te casaras Pronto, pero ya es momento de dar a conocer tu compromiso, -Viendo tiernamente y sonriendo. A su hija  - Algún día cuando yo muera, tu tendrás que velar por la paz de todo el reino, y para eso suceda, debes cumplir, con tus obligaciones y una de ellas es casarte, con el príncipe Urano.-

 - Pero yo- dijo Serena, la reina presintiendo lo que iba a decir   mas seria y regresando a revisar sus  asuntos pendientes,

 - Serena prepárate, el baile será en 3 semanas.

 - Sí madre-  con la mirada triste. , Y asiendo una reverencia a su madre -con permiso -. Mientras su hija salía del salón, la reina   solamente, la veía y dijo para sí -  Ojalá y puedas entenderme  algún día.

Mientras tanto la princesa caminaba por el palacio hasta un balcón en donde observo la tierra y empezó a llorar amargamente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba.-: No quiero, No quiero- dijo para si misma

 -princesa que tiene, ¿Por qué llora?-le  dijo una voz a su espalda cosa que hizo que Serena volteara rápidamente, simplemente para ver a Sailor Venus quien parecía preocupada por ella

-Venus? -  Secándose  las lagrimas- No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza, sin mucho éxito

-Princesa por favor confié en mi.- suplico venus mientras  ponía su mano en el hombro de  su princesa,  quien volviendo a llorar dijo

 - es que yo, yo, no no quiero casarme con Urano,

- No le agrada – Pregunto la joven sailor

-ni siquiera lo conozco.- dijo mirando al suelo, Venus pensó un momento y después pregunto

- entonces ¿Tiene miedo?- La princesa volteo a ver a su guardiana  y respondi

- simplemente, no quiero  casarme con alguien que no conozco y al que mucho menos amo.- regresando su mirada al suelo

– Claro – dijo Venus

- ¿Tu te has enamorado? – pregunto Serena un poco tímida  y  un poco sonrojada  venus contesto

-yo pues creo que si -

- ¿DE quien?- dijo serena con muchísima curiosidad

- es un secreto – dijo Venus cerrando un ojo

- bueno.. Y ¿cómo  supiste que estabas enamorada?- pregunto realmente invadida por la curiosidad

-  siendo la princesa de Venus el planeta del Amor, para mí fue muy fácil darme cuenta.- contesto Venus muy segura de si misma

- y que se siente estar enamorada?- La princesa se veía muy interesada en el tema,

 - bueno hay como se lo explico, es como quedarte sin ideas , ya que todo el tiempo, piensas en esa persona y con tan solo recordarlo  se siente un calorcito en el estomago, que poco, a poco se va extendiendo por todo el cuerpo y el corazón late mas y mas rápido. -. Mientras venus hablaba,  los pensamientos de serena estaban enfocados en un joven apuesto de ojos azules y cabello negro , el mismo que había conoció esa tarde cuando una pregunta de Venus la hizo salir de ese pensamiento. - usted ¿  se a sentido a si?-

 -  yo, No nunca – contesto la princesa

- Bueno alteza, ya tengo que retirarme. -Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, -con su permiso. – dijo alejándose de ah

- si Venus Gracias,

Luego de que Venus se fuera, la princesa de la Luna Llena alzo su mirada al cielo y observo el hermoso planeta Tierra. - Yo nunca he sentido eso que dijo Venus Nunca hasta hoy.


	5. Beril

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

                                                                                             AUTORA: marcrazyfan 

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon , ni sus personajes son míos ,son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

Capitulo 5

BERIL

Beril, era una joven pelirroja , de ojos verdes  muy atractiva. Ella  era parte de  la corte del Rey Apolo y vivía en el castillo desde muy niña. Durante  muchos años fue cortejada por Kunzite , pero, sus aspiraciones. Iban mas lejos, había puesto los ojos en el príncipe Endimión, ella realmente , lo quería,  y además ansiaba convertirse en Reina. Beril era la dama de compañía  de la reina Darina , quien la veía como a una hija y estaba segura de que era la mujer ideal para su hijo. La reina después de la plática que tuvieron ella y su marido,  con su hijo, creyó que lo mejor era hablar con ella y contarle lo sucedido. Así que la mando llamar.

 -Beril acércate- dijo la reina ala joven que entro a su alcoba

-si Su alteza.

-hoy hablamos con Endimión sobre su boda –  prosiguió  tranquilamente la reina

 Beril se emociono mucho con la que acababa de decir Darina -y tiene dos meses

Beril la interrumpió - para casarse conmigo. – la mirad de Beril irradiaba toda la felicidad que sentía pero la reina, le dijo

- Beril mi hijo, esta enamorado de una joven de la Luna.- LA Reina Darina Realmente apreciaba Beril y le dolía tener que decirle eso

-  Pero usted dijo que yo – Beril sintió un hueco horrible en su estomago y no pudo continuar por que comenzó a llorar

- Yo no puedo mandar en el corazón de mi hijo, pero no llores, el tiene dos meses para conseguir que esa joven acepte casarse con el y si no lo logra, el se casara contigo. – Dijo la Reina tratando de dar un consuelo a la chica – quien dejando de llorar dijo

 - Enserio, -  Parecía que después de todo si tenia una esperanza 

- Si aunque mi hijo esta muy seguro de lograrlo.-  le comento la reina -

-El príncipe es muy apuesto, inteligente, noble, cualquier chica, se moriría de amor por el , agachando la mirada, como yo.- Bajando la mirada al suelo , haciendo una reverencia su permiso majestad.

Beril salió del castillo y se alejo ala parte mas obscura y Solitaria del bosque, necesitaba planear como impediría que el príncipe  se casara con otra cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba.

-Beril.

- ¿quien eres? – Pregunto la pelirroja totalmente aterrada

 - soy la reina Metalia.- dijo otra ves esa horrible y escalofriante voz

- y que quieres de mi? – Beril por muy asustada que estuviera necesitaba respuestas

- yo puedo ayudarte -  le  respondió aquella voz

-Ayudarme? A que? – dijo la chica ,  volteando a todas partes , tratando de localizar de donde provenía la voz

- A conseguir el amor del príncipe.

 Beril se quedo helada, quien quiera que fuere la reina Metalia como podría saber que lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era, el amor de Endimión.- Como?- le pregunto a Metalia

- Eso déjamelo a mí.- Ahora la voz parecía  estar mas cerca

-  y a cambio de que? – Pregunto Beril, ya que pensó que nadie la ayudaría a cambio  de nada, ella pensó que tal vez algún favor que le pediría cuando ella fuera la reina de la Tierra

- de Venganza – fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Metalia

-venganza. – Repitió  Beril

- si quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de La reina Serenity, y de todos los gobernantes del sistema solar que me encerraron hace muchos años. – La voz de Metalia estaba llena de odio

- y que quieres que haga:? – pregunto Beril mas que aterrada pues la voz parecía seguir acercándose

-  necesito de tu cuerpo, para poder salir de aquí. Y así destruirlos a todos. – La voz seguía acercándose

- No necesito de tu ayuda. –  tartamudeo Beril retrocediendo un poco - no seas tonta niña, yo puedo conseguir que el príncipe se case contigo.- insistió la voz

- no quiero que le hagas daño a Endimión, no no te ayudare -Beril se alejaba poco  a poco.

-Tonta- Grito la voz mientras Beril  regresaba corriendo al castillo pero algo en ella había cambiado, ya no era la  misma y nunca volvería a serlo.


	6. Amores ¿Prohibidos?

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

                                                                                             AUTORA: marcrazyfan 

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon , ni sus personajes son míos ,son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

Capitulo 6

AMORES ¿PROHIBIDOS?

En un lugar del Sistema Solar .

- Sailor  Neptune- dijo una voz de hombre la hermosa joven de cabello verde aqua marino que estaba de espaldas al  reconocer la voz que la llamaba volteo a ver con sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían llevar al mar dentro de ellos. Al joven  rubio de ojos verdes, alto y apuesto que la llamaba

- Príncipe Urano,¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo fríamente

-  ya te he dicho abrazándola, que no me digas "Príncipe" Michiru-

  - pero es que tu..- El príncipe, no la dejo terminar de hablar por que la calla con un dulce y tierno beso

-  No hagas eso Jouji .- dijo ella zafándose del beso

 - ¿Por qué? No vez que sin tu amor no tiene sentido mi vida, jajá jajá-comento el joven riendo abiertamente.

Un poco seria Michiru dijo- no seas ridículo -alejándose de el quien  dejando de reír, le dijo

- no lo soy , es cierto, TE AMO ,- volviendo a abrazarla- y sin ti no quiero, ni puedo vivir.- Y el la volvió a besar – No puedo dejar de amarte. – dijo cuando termino el beso que esta vez si había sido correspondido mientras la bella Michiru quien  bajando la mirada  le respondi

 -Es que yo, - Pero el le puso su dedo en la boca para que guardara silencio

- Acaso ya no me amas – Pregunto el mirándola fijamente a los ojos, provocando el sonrojo en  la sailor del Mar

-Si te amo pero – comenzó a decir ella pero Jouji  no la dejo terminar

- Pero nada, si tu me amas como yo a ti, tomándola ligeramente de la barbilla, No hay pero que valga – insistió mientras  la tomaba de la cintura

- si , hay uno – susurro ella

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto él inocentemente

- ¿No lo sabes?- dijo mientras se alejaba de él

- no dímelo:- le insistió  tomándola del brazo

-  Por si se te había olvidado, tu te vas a casar con la princesa Serena. – le Recordó Neptune

-. No.- grito el príncipe alterad

- no?- pregunto ella  zafando su brazo de la mano de Urano

- ya te lo  he dicho, no me importa, si todo el sistema solar me declara, la guerra, yo No me casare con la princesita esa. – recalcando lo ultimo dijo un muy irritado Jouji 

-pero es  tu destino, así como el mío y el de tu hermana es , proteger la paz del reino.- le  recalco subiendo el tono de su voz

-  No mi destino era enamorarme de ti y estar a tu lado hasta que muera. Ese matrimonio, lo arreglaron ellos. – El príncipe de Urano estaba muy enojado

-: Si tus padres  antes de morir, le prometieron, al reina Serenity que te casarías con la princesa,. Y es tu deber cumplir esa promesa.- insistió  Michiru quien también estaba alterada

- pero no quiero hacerlo, y -Gritando.- No lo haré, no me casare con esa chiquilla, solo por una tonta promesa.-

- Pero es tu deber

- No lo haré, -  La conversación se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera discusión que al parecer de michiru tenia que terminar, por  eso , le dijo a Jouji muy seria

-Por eso es mejor que tu, que USTED ALTEZA, ya no me busque, - eso lo dijo en un tono muy frió y raro en ella

-Pero Neptune,- contesto el tomándola de la cintura

- Déjeme-  soltándose y dejando asomar  un lagrima- EN PAZ.-

Y no pudiendo aguatar mas su llanto la joven se alejo corriendo

- pero yo Te amo, -el príncipe se arrodillo en el suelo y cuando apenas una solitaria lágrima, salía de sus ojos, llego una joven muy linda  de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes  quien le dijo

- Pero que veo -acercándose, -El príncipe Urano, el señor del viento, el mejor espadachín de todo el  Silver Kingdom esta ¿LLORANDO?- comento sarcásticamente

- yo no estoy llorando – contestando y limpiándose las lagrimas antes de voltear

-Pero yo te vi- insistió ella.

-no es cierto Ayaka  yo no he llorado.- dijo irritado

- No me grites Jouji. Que no se te olvide que yo soy la gran  Sailor uranus- dijo amenazando a su hermano

- Pues no me provoques -

-  ¿Qué tienes?  Anda dime-  dijo con mirada suplicante

- Nada, no tengo nada déjame en paz. -  le contesto Jouji

- hay- suspirando,- No olvides que soy tu hermana GE-ME –LA  y que podrás engañar a cualquiera menos  mi,- , poniéndose delante de el. -Se que no estas bien por favor dime que te pasa.- siguió preguntando

- es que yo. -  el bajo su mirada tratando de esconder su tristeza

- Es por Neptune verdad?- mas que preguntando, aseguro eso

- si es que  me pidió que la dejara en paz y puso de pretexto esa maldita boda,  ¿por que tuvieron que comprometerme con la Princesa?.- grito mientras golpeaba el suelo

- Por que querían lo mejor , para nosotros -abrazando y dándole un beso.- No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de que seas feliz.-  Jouji   respondió el abrazo de su hermana  y dijo suspirando -¿Cómo?

- mmm aun no lo se. – dijo soltando a su hermano La sailor del aire lo observó tiernamente y agrego - tu eres mi única familia y te quiero. -  - y yo a ti hermanita, - Y el príncipe sonrió y los dos jóvenes se abrazaron.

nota: Los Nombres de  Sailor uranus y el príncipe de Urano son los nombres de 2 actores de PGSM

Komatsu AYAKA : Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)

Y

Shibue Jouji : Chiba Mamoru (DARIEN)


	7. Venus y Kunzite

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

                                                                                             AUTORA: marcrazyfan 

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon , ni sus personajes son míos ,son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

Capitulo 7

VENUS Y KUNZITE.

EN EL PALACIO REAL  Luna llevaba la comida de: Serena y tocando la puerta dijo - , tu comida ya esa lista, serena,-Luna  no recibió respuesta de su amiga, así que  abrió la puerta, - Serena , Serena , hay no dios no, se volvió a escapar ella me prometió que no se iba a volver a hacerlo,- molesta, se regaño por ser tan ingenua -no debí confiar en ella,  mejor le avisare a Venus para que valla a buscarla.

           Un rato después en  la tierra cerca de un hermoso lago Endimión, esperaba pacientemente, volver a ver a esa linda chica en la que no podía dejar de pensar. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas si escucho un dulce voz que lo llamaba

– Endimión

Reconociendo la  voz, volteo  rápidamente -serena, que bueno que viniste:- dijo emocionado, mientras se levantaba y miraba a su ángel, quien se veía lindísima, traía  un hermoso vestido largo  de seda color Rosa pálido

- en eso habíamos que dado ¿no?- contesto ella un poco sonrojada pues había notado como la miraba su amigo.

- si, pero tenia miedo de que no llegaras. – Confeso el príncipe de la Tierra

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, - dijo   poniéndose un poco seria al recordar que rompió la promesa que le hizo a luna. 

- te pasa algo?- Notando  que la chica había dejado de sonreír

-No nada- contesto  sonriendo de nuevo .

-  Necesitaba verte, tengo algo Muy importante que decirte-

- Pues ya estoy aquí así que dime  si?-dijo mirándolo tiernamente  - sabes? Te ves muy hermosa hoy- comento el  y ella sonrojándose solo atino a decir un tímido

-Gracias.

         Endimión iba a tomar la mano de serena cuando. se escucho que alguien gritaba

- cadena de amor y belleza de venus. - una cadena dorada de corazones rodeo el brazo de Endimión obligándolo a retroceder.

- VENUS!!!!- grito Serena al ver a su guardiana  dispuesta a atacar a  su joven acompañante

 - No te atrevas a lastimar ala princesa.-  dijo con voz amenazante la rubia sailor

- ¿Princesa? – Endimión casi no podía creer que esa chica tan linda fuera la princesa de la luna Llena ,pero eso explicaba por que su nombre se le hacia familiar

 - yo sailor Venus nunca te lo permitiré.-

- Venus suéltalo- dijo suplicante la princesa

Venus la miro intrigada - princesa ¿por que defiende a este individuo? – Pregunto La líder de las sailor

- te he dicho que lo sueltes – repitió Serena

-pero prin- Venus no pudo terminar porque

 alzado la voz- AHORA. – ordeno la Princesa Serena, Venus   quito su cadena del brazo de Endimión

- Endimión estas bien- pregunto Serena preocupada y  acercándose un poco a el

- si serena estoy bien- contesto  el

- me alegro.

- ¿ por que no me dijiste que eras la princesa de la luna.? ¿No confías en mi?

 – No es eso es que yo – Sailor venus  poniéndose delante de  su princesa y en posición de ataque  la interrumpo

- ¿Quien eres tu y que quieres con la princesa? -  interrogo a Endimión -  el es un amigo déjalo por favor. – intercedió la princesa por el apuesto pelinegro  mientras Venus  la miraba de reojo a Serena

-Alteza, mi deber es protegerla, entiéndame por favor, -y mirando de nuevo a Endimión ,continuo - contéstame.

 El joven príncipe miro a Venus por un instante y depuse miro al Serena y empezó a decir- Serena yo tampoco te he dicho toda la verdad sobre mi.-

 -: eh?- la  chica no tenia idea de lo que Endimión Trataba de Decirle  Mientras él se acercaba y dirigiéndose a venus  siguió hablando -Mi nombre es Endimión y- mirando ahora a  serena,- soy el príncipe del reino dorado de la Tierra.- Serena se quedo boquiabierta

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo  al mismo tiempo que Venus.

Kunzite llego corriendo - señor escuche un grito y -notando la presencia de sailor venus,- Venus ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sailor Venus miro al joven y recordó que el día que la princesa decidió "pasear" por la Tierra lo había conocido-Kunzite?- dijo casi en un susurro- el joven asintió con la cabeza y la saludo

-Hola

Sailor Venus levemente rojita, correspondió al saludo-  hola- casi olvidando por completo a que había ido ala Tierra

- veo que se conocen. –  interrumpió el momento Endimión

- si príncipe, la conocí ase poco – Admitió  el guerrero 

- lo siento alteza,- Empezó a decir Venus mientras hacia una ligera reverencia - no sabia quien era usted,  pero entiéndame, mi deber es proteger ala princesa Serena, hasta con mi propia vida.-

 - Lo entiendo, no re preocupes -  Endimión, se acerco de nuevo a su bella amiga  quien le pregunto

-  pero tu no deseabas hacerme daño ¿o si? -  El príncipe se desconcertó por la pregunta

- yo jamás te haría daño Serena , por que yo , -recordando que estaban ahí Kunzite y sailor Venus, rápidamente  añadió -Serena podemos hablar a solas.

Si,-  contesto y  dirigiéndose a la líder de las salir scauts,- Venus espérame aquí no tardo.-

 - pero princesa,- replico la chica  mientras se disponía a ir detrás de su querida princesa

- déjala el príncipe se encargara de protegerla, no te preocupes- la detuvo Kunzite. Serena tomo la mano de Endimión y los dos se alejaron un poco.

- Venus, platícame de ti.-  dijo Kunzite, llamando la atención de la rubia, mientras se sentaba ala orilla del lago

- de mi? – repitió venus mientras se sentaba al lado pero no muy cerca de l guerrero  quien le dijo

– Si-

Sailor Venus fijo su mirada en las cristalinas aguas del lago, respiro hondo y comenzó a decir -Pues, veras, soy la princesa guerrera del planeta, Venus, mi misión como la líder de las sailor scauts, es cuidar la paz, del Reino  y proteger  a la princesa Serena, pues ella es la futura, Reina.

 Kunzite no  estaba satisfecho con la respuesta así que pregunto - y ¿Eres feliz?

 La chica lo miro fijamente y contesto  simple mente – si – Pero mirando la expresión de su joven acompañante continuo - las demás sailors, aparte de ser mis  compañeras, son mis mejores amigas. Nunca estoy sola , la reina Serenity, es muy buena con nosotras, y la princesa es muy linda igual que Luna. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿ y tu familia?

La hermosa niña, regreso su mirada hacia el lago -  pues igual que a las  chicas, mis padres antes de la ultima  guerra contra el mal,  me enviaron a la luna para que me  brindaran su protección, y el entrenamiento para convertirme en una sailor scaut. -Agachando la mirada, para esconder la tristeza de sus ojos  continuo -  y como  todo el mundo sabe,, cuando el mal fue encerrado en el sol, Todos  los reinos del sistema solar  fueron destruidos, a excepción del  Silver Kingdom.  Y la Tierra  y también en esa batalla murieron mis padres y los demás gobernantes, es por eso que  la reina Serenity, protege a los habitantes de los planetas del sistema solar, y nosotras , las descendientes de  las familias reales, juramos proteger la paz del reino-

Kunzite comprendió que no debió preguntarle eso y dijo – Lo siento yo no , no debí preguntarte

- No te preocupes eso sucedió hace mas de 10 años - mirando al cielo y volviendo a sonreír,-  Y como ya te dije, no estoy sola, Tengo a mis compañeras, y  en la Reina veo a mi madre, ellas Luna y la princesa , son mi familia, y por eso hago todo lo posible por protegerlos.-

Kunzite se tranquilizo - sabes? Creo que tu y yo nos parecemos mucho – dijo  mientras se levantaba y ofrecía su mano a Venus para ayudarla ponerse de pie

-  Tu crees? – Pregunto ella, mientras se levantaba

- si yo también soy huérfano, y mi única familia son el príncipe, y mis compañeros, Neflyte , Ziosite, y Jadeite -

  -. Tal ves tengas razón , - dijo dedicándole al joven general una tierna sonrisa -si tenemos cosas en común.

- Ya ves, además tu misión es proteger ala Princesa, y la mía es proteger a Endimión y por lo que me he dado cuenta, tu princesa, también, te da problemas -

-¿porque dices eso? –

- por que el día que te conocí la estabas buscando, seguramente lo hace muy a menudo, El príncipe, también se escapa del castillo, en especial, de sus clases de protocolo y esas cosa

 La chica comenzó a reír por las caras que hacia el joven quien al parecer tenía muchos problemas por culpa de su príncipe – Tienes razón, la princesa, también, hace eso –

 - oye se que eres la líder delas scauts se algo sobre tu vida, amigas , misión y hasta los problemas que te da tu princesa, pero aun no se tu nombre – comento Kunzite

– Mi nombre es Minako -

- Minako – repitió en un susurro  como  si quisiera retenerlo en su mente  y luego  dijo – Es lindo

 Minako solamente lo miro, no sabia por que pero al estar cerca del general,  se sentía, Bien, recordó lo que le dijo a la princesa y  simplemente se sonrojo

- creo que soy muy afortunado, - Minako volteo a Verlo, por que no entendía a que se refería Kunzite quien agregó -ya que he conocido a una  niña, muy linda,- acercándose  al rostro de venus- y no se tal vez ella  pueda contagiarme un poco de su alegría, para no agobiarme  con mis responsabilidades – dijo Kunzite, mientras se perdía en el azul profundo de  los ojos de Minako , acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso  tiernamente, ella al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero después correspondió el beso.

         En el bosque, los príncipes, paseaban y platicaban muy tranquilos

.-  Serena, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. – comenzo a decir Endimión antes de ser interrumpido por su acompañante

 -Espera, en este momento me siento inmensamente feliz y quiero llevármelo de recuero conmigo a casa.

- no deberías conformarte solo con el recuerdo- dijo él  deteniéndose - Los recuerdos los llevamos siempre con nosotros, nunca te abandonan –dijo Serena ante la mirada dulce del príncipe

- Lo que tengo que decirte es algo sumamente importante para mi. -

 -entonces dímelo.- le contesto ella, quien ya tenia perfectamente  guardado en su memoria el rostro del chico quien se acerco a ella

 -  serena quiero decirte que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. -Tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos,- Serena yo TE AMO!!!!!!


	8. Yo tambien te Amo

Capitulo 8

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO.

Serena, no supo como reaccionar ante lo que Endimión le acababa de decir, solamente separo sus manos a las suyas y pregunto

- ¿qué que acabas de decir?

El joven intento tomar otra vez entre sus manos las de su ángel - lo que escuchaste, te AMO.

- eso no pude ser – replico ella llevándose las manos al rostro

- yo se que es muy pronto y que tu no debes sentir lo mismo, pero te pido que me des tiempo, para que me conozcas, -acercándose lentamente a ella -y tal vez algún día tu podrías.

Serena interrumpiéndolo y alzando su tono de voz. -Yo no puedo amarte, ni ahora, -y agachando la mirada- ni nunca..

- ¿por que?- pregunto Endimión quien estaba sumamente sorprendido de la reacción de Serena , ella solamente dijo retrocediendo un poco- por que mi destino, ya esta escrito. Mi madre decidió desde que yo era muy pequeña, que me casaría con el príncipe Urano. -

-¿qué?- El joven príncipe no creía lo que acababa de escuchar - esa fue su decisión y mi deber como futura reina del Milenio de Plata es obedecer a mi Madre.- dijo ella muy seria

- y ¿Lo amas?- fue lo único que acertó el chico a decir

- Ni siquiera lo conozco pero eso no importa, EL es mi destino- repitió Serena

- pues yo no lo creo

- ¿Eh?

Endimión se acerca a ella que estaba de espaldas a un gran árbol, se podía decir que el la acorralo - Por que el destino, fue el que hizo que nos conociéramos, ese día, y Mirando fijamente a Serena a los ojos no puedo creer que sea tan cruel, para hacer que yo me enamorara de ti, si tu jamás serias para Serena, no supo que decir, agacho el rostro, para no ver a Endimión, y solamente se quedo pensando en la que él le acababa de decir.

- Jouji- susurro la hermosa Michiru, sentada en la playa viendo fijamente el mar de neptuno, quien desde que perdió a sus padres, era su único consuelo, su único amigo.- ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de el?- dijo Gritando y golpeando la arena con su mano, -¡SOY UNA TONTA! Yo, yo sabía que ya tenía escrito, su futuro, se casará con ella, -llorando,- y se convertirá en Rey y ¿YO? Yo no puedo hacer nada, pero el me ama,, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos, me ama. Pero aunque me duela, lo mejor para los dos es que yo me olvide de el para siempre, aunque yo también lo ame.

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Endimión, y se había sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que el la saco de ellos tomándola del brazo y le pregunto.- Serena, dime ¿Qué piensas de mi? -: este.. yo, pienso que eres muy caballeroso, apuesto, me siento segura cuando estoy contigo, me gusta la manera en que me hablas y me tratas.

- entonces ¿yo te agrado? – pregunto Endimión quien podía ver un rayito de esperanza

-si Endimión, pero ya te dije que.

Interrumpiéndola,- Solo dame una esperanza por favor.-

- ya te dije que no puedo, -y separándose de el, será mejor que me valla.- dijo ella tratando de evadir al joven que la tomo del brazo para evitar que se le escapara

- No espera, puedo ver en tus ojos, que no eres feliz con ese compromiso.

- yo...

El la acerco mas - por favor,- tomando su mano,- déjame intentarlo- fue lo que de una manera suplicante le dijo a su ángel e l apuesto joven se acerco a ella y tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, y le dio un dulce y tierno beso..

-( que es lo que me pasa, , que es esto que estoy sintiendo) Cuando termino de besarla - Por favor Serena.

-Endimión yo,- poniéndose algo rojita,- yo también te amo, pero no es posible, soltando el llanto.

Con una enorme sonrisa. Endimión dijo -Eso era lo que necesitaba – ella alzo su mirada para verlo de nuevo a los ojos

- ¿Qué?

- Necesitaba saber que me amabas, con esas palabras en mi mente podré, luchar, contra quien sea por tenerte a mi lado. - La tomo por la cintura

Endimión abrazándola, continuo diciendo -No te preocupes todo estará bien


	9. Luchando por Amor

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

AUTORA: marcrazyfan

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon, ni sus personajes son míos, son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

**Bueno pues muchas gracias por sus reviews a :**

**Lily E. Of. Potter: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que sigas leyendo el fic. **

**Alex-1987: Ojala y los demás capítulos te sigan gustando.**

**Sehren Kou: Me da gusto que sigas publicando tus fics me encantan. No te rindas y mil gracias por la ayuda y el apoyo que me diste para animarme a publicar este fic. **

**TaNiTaLoVe: Gracias por el tip, lo voy a poner en practica, sigue leyendo mi fic, y dime que te parece.**

**Saku-15: Si me encantaría platicar contigo sobre  
PGSM, y si te prometo que voy a leer tu fic, ojala y podamos ponernos en contacto, escríbeme mi MSN es **

**También agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic pero no dejan REVIEWS**

Capitulo 9

LUCHANDO POR EL AMOR

Mientras en la Tierra al fin Serena había admitido lo que semita. En el 7 planeta del sistema solar...

- La única forma de que yo pueda ser feliz, con mi amada Michiru. Es revelarme contra la reina y la decisión de nuestros, padres. Y sabes, no me importa, lo que pueda, pasar.- vociferaba el Príncipe de Urano, mientras su hermana trataba de controlarlo

- Hermano cálmate ya -

-no puedo, mi Michiru me pidió, que la dejara en paz, no me permite acercarme a ella, y yo, yo me voy a volver loko. – Dijo mientras atravesaba el jardín del palacio, Ayaka solamente suspiraba, mientras pensaba en una solución al problema de su hermano, a quien veía, alejarse sumamente furioso, rumbo al desierto de Urano.

En el SILVER KINDOM, L a reina Serenity, mando llamar a sus consejeros, y mas fieles, ayudantes

- Luna, Artemis – les dijo cuando ellos llegaron

- Si, su alteza.- respondieron ellos,

- Hoy, invitare a cenar, el príncipe Urano y necesito, Artemis, Que Vallas a buscarlo.

- si su majestad. – dijo y haciendo una reverencia el, hombre joven, alto de ojos azules y cabello blanco. Se marcho.

- Señora, por qué ha invitado, tan apresuradamente, al príncipe Urano. – pregunto respetuosamente, la joven pelinegra

- Quiero, que el y mi hija empiecen a conocerse, en menos de 1 mes anunciaremos su compromiso. – Contesto la Reina, mientras se retiraba a su alcoba

- entiendo majestad.

- Luna, avísale a mi hija para que este lista.- ordeno la reina, sin detener su camino

- Si alteza (Pobre Serena Esto no le va gustar, ojala y Venus La traiga pronto)- Luna fue a su recamara a esperar que la princesa, regresará.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, una hermosa pareja, paseaba, platicando y haciendo planes para su futuro.

- Mi amada serena -Tomando sus manos- te juro que luchare para que siempre estemos juntos, -

- Mi amor, yo -respirando hondo- Jamás, había deseado algo tanto, como deseo estar contigo, no me importa, nada, ni siquiera perder mi derecho al tono por desobediencia

Endimión abrazo ala que ahora era su princesa - Entonces, lucharemos juntos, por nuestro amor- tomo con su mano el rostro de serena, y tiernamente busco sus labios, Serena, solamente cerro los ojos y disfruto la sensación de ese beso lleno de amor y sentía emociones que jamás en su vida pensó sentir.

Al separarse del beso, -Creo que es hora de irme- dijo ella,

-porque tan pronto

-Venus, vino a buscarme, por que seguramente, Luna, Ya se dio cuenta de que me escape.

- ¿Luna? – Pregunto Endimión, mientras caminaba de regreso al lago de la mano con su princesa

- Ella es la consejera de mi madre – mirando al cielo- y mi mejor amiga yo le prometí que no me escaparía de nuevo y le fallé.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que regreses o te ira mal.

La pareja regreso, a l lago en donde habían dejado a sus guardianes a los que vieron besarse.

-No lo puedo creer, así que este es el amor secreto de Venus- Serena se oía realmente emocionada ante su descubrimiento.

-¿Qué dices?

- Lo que pasa es que Venus, me contó que estaba enamorada, pero me dijo que era un secreto.

Endimión, no dijo nada, volteo a ver a su amigo y sonrió, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea, y se la contó en secreto, a su princesa. Mientras Minako y Kunzite dejaban de besarse

- Minako, yo yo- trataba de decir sin tartamudear Kunzite

- Yo creo que también

- Tu También, me amas tanto como yo a ti,

-Si, pero, lo nuestro va a ser algo complicado, los dos tenemos muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones que no podemos desatender

- Lo se, pero ya pensaremos en algo – Tomando la mano de Minako – los dos juntos

Ella solamente se aferró a la mano del general, y asintió con la mirada.

- Venus – llamó una voz que se acercaba

La rubia scaut, volteo a ver ala dueña de la voz mientras soltaba la mano de Kunzite – Si su majestad

-Será mejor irnos ya

- Si

- Serena – dijo el príncipe de la tierra- entonces así quedamos

- Si – contestó ella cerrando un ojo

- Hasta luego alteza – comenzó a decir la sailor y continuo dirigiéndose a su "AMIGO" - Adiós

- Adiós Minako, nos veremos pronto.

La princesa y sailor Venus, se tele transportaron a la Luna, ya ahí se dirigieron al jardín del palacio, ya ahí Serena, empezó a conversar.

- Venus, me gustaría hablar contigo

- si alteza dígame- dijo Venus sin sospechar de lo que Serena quería hablarle.

-- Primero – dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en una fuente – contéstame ¿tú crees que somos amigas?

-- Pues, yo la quiero mucho, princesa.

- Entonces MINAKO- Enfatizando el nombre de su guardiana y haciendo un gesto para que esta se sentara al lado de ella – si somos amigas, llámame Serena de acuerdo.

-- Princesa eso en imposible, yo soy la encargada de su seguridad y llamarla por su nombre solamente es impropio.

-- Hay Minako, no te preocupes, solo nos llamaremos así cuando estemos asolas delante de las demás personas yo te seguiré llamando Venus y tu a mi princesa.

-- Bueno estoy de acuerdo prin no Serena ¿verdad?

-Sabes una cosa- Dijo Sonriendo – te vi cuando besabas al general de la Tierra. – Mirando de reojo a su amiga - ¿Es él verdad?

-¿El es quien? – sumamente sonrojada pregunto, la sailor del Amor.

-La persona de la que estas enamorada.

-De hecho si es él.

-Lo sabia, bueno como tú confiaste en mi, yo confiare en ti y te diré por que me escapo ala Tierra.

- Aja.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada de Endimión y lo mejor es que el también me ama.

-¿Qué?- preguntó una voz muy conocida por la princesa,

- ¿Luna? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, trates de fingir demencia, Serena y contéstame ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- Grito, poniendo se delante de Serena

- Luna yo – comenzó a decir, la chica mirando retadoramente a su dama de compañía y poniéndose de pie – Yo estoy enamorada del príncipe de la Tierra y no me importa, lo que pase yo quiero estar con él

- Hay no, no, ¿por qué? , deseaba haber escuchado mal – decía, mientras sus ojos marrón se clavaban en el piso

- Pero ¿Por qué te pones así Luna?

- Serena, estas loca, sabes que estas comprometida con Urano.

-Si lo sé, pero AMO a Endimión y ya te lo dije voy luchar por estar a su lado – después de decir esto, la princesa salió corriendo hacia su recamara, Luna trato de seguirla, pero fue detenida por sailor Venus.

-LUNA, mejor déjala ir y trata de entenderla está enamorada, acaso ¿Tú no sabes, lo que se siente?.

Luna, estaba muy confundida, ella quería muchísimo a Serena y lógicamente quería que fuera feliz, pero sabía que la Reina difícilmente cambiaría su decisión de casar a Serena con el príncipe de Urano.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE**


	10. ¿Que haré?

Capitulo 10

¿Qué Haré?

En, la Tierra el príncipe se encontraba observando la luna desde el balcón de se habitación, jamás, se había detenido a observar lo hermosa que, era, de hecho jamás le había interesado simplemente sabía que en ese lugar habitaba, la Reina Serenity quien sin duda era la mujer mas poderosa del Sistema Solar ya que solamente ella podía utilizar el sagrado Cristal de Plata, Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo el general Kunzite había entrado, hasta que le habló.

-Endimión Te noto muy extraño ¿ Te encuentras bien?.

- Si, amigo me encuentro de maravilla, es mas soy el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo.- Mirando al otro chico- A poco cuando supiste que Venus te correspondía, no te sentías en las nubes.

Kunzite, se quedo, mudo, como podía saberlo Endimión, él no se lo había dicho pero simplemente sonrió y bromeo un poco – Yo diría mas bien en la Luna – dijo mientras miraba la Luna llena.

-Jajá jajá , tienes razón amigo mío en la luna.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron, charlando y riendo, por u largo rato, cualquier persona que los hubiera visto, pensaría que estaban locos, pero simplemente ese había sido el mejor día de sus vidas. Pero en un lugar muy Lejano, una joven muy hermosa, lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

La princesa Serena, no paraba de llorar, no entendía por que Luna su mejor amiga, quien siempre la apoyaba en todo, no aceptaba que simplemente estaba enamorada, y que no podía obligar a su corazón a olvidar a su príncipe y enamorarse del hombre que su madre había escogido para ella.

- Yo lo amo, lo amo – decía entre sollozos

Luna después de pensar un rato caminando por el castillo, se decidió a hablar con ella y entrando a su habitación le preguntó. - ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? –

-Lo conocí hace poco, pero siento que lo conozco de toda una vida, el es sumamente lindo, conmigo, me siento segura a su lado, además el me amaba, antes de saber que era la princesa de la Luna.- mirando fijamente a su amiga que se había sentado en la cama a su lado- Simplemente lo amo y deseo estar con el siempre-

- Hay Serena- suspirando – Ya sé que el amor es algo muy importante en la vida de todos nosotros, pero tú sabías que estabas comprometida, con el príncipe de Urano.

-Si lo sé, pero tal vez si hablo con mi madre ella lo entienda ¿No crees que ella desee mi felicidad? Y esa felicidad esta al lado de Endimión.

- No lo se talvez- Dijo Luna – pero por lo pronto, hoy va a venir tu prometido a cenar, tal vez- pensando algo seriamente – SI, podrías hablar primero con él, si lo convences, sería mas fácil romper el compromiso.

A serena se le ilumino el rostro con una gran sonrisa – Luna tienes razón, hablare con el primero.- La princesa considero que después de la cena sería un muy buen momento para platicar con su "futuro marido" así que le pidió a Luna que le avisara a una de la siervas que le prepara el baño y después la ayudara a arreglarse. Luna así lo hizo fue a buscar a la mucama, cuando vio a su amigo Artemis Totalmente lleno de polvo. Luna no se aguanto la risa, ya que él realmente se veía muy gracioso.

-Jajá jajá ¿Artemis que te pasó?

- No te burles Luna, lo que pasa es que.

FLASH BACK

Artemis, caminaba en medio de una gran tormenta de arena a través del árido desierto del séptimo planeta del Sistema Solar, en busca del príncipe ya que en el castillo, solamente había encontrado a Sailor Uranus, quien amablemente se ofreció a llevarlo con su hermano.

-Falta mucho – Alcanzó a decir Artemis mientras con su brazo, trataba de protegerse de la arena

-No ya casi llegamos – Respondió Uranus, tranquila, al parecer ella estaba acostumbrada a caminar en esas condiciones.

-Ojala y sea cierto- Murmuro

Poco después llegaron hasta una enorme roca, donde estaba el joven príncipe del desierto, contándole a su fiel viento, todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón y tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema.

Ayaka llamó al príncipe – Hermano, hermano, Jouji – la Sailor del viento, se harto de que no le contestara y subió a la roca se acomodo y le grito al oído al príncipe – Jouji ¡¡¡ TE BUSCAN!!!

-Que te sucede Ayaka ¿Por qué gritas? – Contesto muy irritado

- TE BUS-CAN – Dijo fríamente, la chica señalando a Artemis.

-Ah ya veo un mensajero de la Luna- murmuró mientras bajaba a donde se encontraba Artemis.

-Alteza – comenzó a Decir el joven enviado – Mi nombre es Artemis y Su Majestad, La reina Serenity, me ha enviado para invitarlo a una cena en palacio esta noche.

-No creo que acepte- intervino Sailor Uranus.

-Gracias, Artemis, avísale por favor a la Reina, que con mucho gusto asistiré ala cena.

-¿QUÉ? – Grito sin darse cuenta Ayaka al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano.

-Que iré a cenar al palacio de la Luna esta noche. ¿Quieres acompañarme?.

-No Gracias hermanito, mi deber es quedarme aquí a vigilar que todo este en orden.

-Entonces, lo esperamos en Palacio Alteza- Se apresuro a decir Artemis, quien rápidamente, pues deseaba llegar a casa, lo mas pronto posible.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Jajá - rió Luna – pero si te fuiste muy temprano, Mm. debiste llegar aquí hace horas, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Te lo acabo de decir –

-¿En que momento?

-Te dije que tuve que cruzar el desierto con Sailor Uranus, para poder hablar con el príncipe.

-Hay, Uranus conoce perfectamente, el desierto de su planeta, no creo que te tardaras tanto.

-Cierto ella lo conoce, pero yo no y Uranus se quedo con el príncipe y yo simplemente le di el mensaje de la Reina a Urano y me di la vuelta y trate de regresar, pero creo que – agachando la mirada- me perdí- Dijo todo rojo.

-¿Cómo que te perdiste?

-Si – dijo mas alterado- Camine como 2 horas y al final, Regrese a donde se encontraban el príncipe y Uranus, gracias a Dios ellos aún seguían ahí, y me llevaron hasta al palacio, por que si no yo seguiría extraviado.

-Jajá jajá, Artemis todo te pasa

-Si lo sé, pero no te burles Luna

-Lo siento, pero es que eres muy chistoso.

-Mejor me voy, quiero tomar un baño Adiós, Luna.

-Adiós.

Artemis se fue a su alcoba a tomar un merecido, baño después de ese horrible día.


	11. UNA PROMESA

EL MILENIO DE PLATA

AUTORA: MAR MALFOY

(LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

Ni Sailor Moon, ni sus personajes son míos, son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation

NOTA: Los pensamientos de los personajes están entre paréntesis

Capitulo 11

Una promesa

La tarde había transcurrido sin mas complicaciones, Luna ayudo a la princesa Serena, ha arreglarse para la cena; La joven princesa realmente se veía muy bien había elegido un vestido color Azul cielo de seda., muy adecuado para la ocasión. (No muy formal)

El Príncipe llego muy puntual a la cita al palacio y fue recibido por Artemis, que después del baño se sentía como nuevo.

-Señor- Indicó Artemis – La Reina Serenity lo espera en el comedor.

-De acuerdo

-Sígame- Dijo Artemis, conduciendo al príncipe, por los corredores del palacio, hasta una gran Puerta, adornada, por el emblema real. Abrió la puerta y entraron a una gran habitación, donde se encontraba un gran comedor de cristal.

El príncipe noto, el hermoso candelabro de diamantes que colgaba del techó, las pinturas en las paredes, las cuales representaban los elementos mas representativos de los planetas pertenecientes al Silver Kingdom y sus Emblemas, Jouji fijo su mirada especialmente en uno. El cuadro, mostraba al imponente mar, era de noche las estrellas y la Luna se reflejaban en él. El mar parecía fundirse en el horizonte con el estrellado cielo, el mar y el cielo juntos, incapaz capas de estar el uno sin el otro, Jouji miro el emblema de Neptuno en el cuadro y no pudo evitar pensar en "su " Michiru, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La Reina estaba sentada en una de las cabeceras de la mesa.

-Buenas noches, Su Alteza, Gracias por la invitación. -Dijo mientras se inclinaba frente ala reina

- No gracias a ti por aceptarla.

-Para mi es un Gran honor cenar con usted-

-Toma asiento por favor – señalando la silla que se encontraba a su derecha – Luna – mirando a la joven-avísale a Serena que la estamos esperando.

-Si Su majestad- Contestó Luna saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Serena.

Luna iba casi corriendo en busca de la princesa cuando se topo con Artemis

-Luna – sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella – La princesa si va a asistir ala cena o ¿Va a hacer otro de sus berrinches?

- Ya te he dicho que no hables de ella, como si fuera una niñita malcriada (aunque de hecho si lo es) y no te preocupes, Serena si va a asistir.

-Que bueno

- (Hay que tipo hmmmm ya se que hacer para vengarme) oye Artemis

-Si

-Por qué no me dijiste que el príncipe era tan guapo- dijo Luna con una linda y coqueta sonrisa

-Eh

-(Si yo gane) – pensó Luna mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía ala habitación de Serena

-Pues yo no se que le ve- refunfuñó un muy Celoso Artemis dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en su alcoba, Serena cepillaba su cabello, cuando Luna entró rápidamente

-Sere, ya llegó el príncipe, y él y tu madre te esperan en el comedor.

-Oye Luna ¿Cómo es?

-¿Quien?

-El comedor seguramente

-Ah pues es muy grande, lujoso

-Ya Luna no juegues, ¿como es el príncipe?- lanzándole un cojín a su amiga, quien soltó una carcajada.

-A pues pregunta bien. Pues es Alto, cabello corto, rubio, ojos verdes, de hecho es muy guapo.

Serena se miro por ultima vez en su espejo antes de salir al comedor – Seguramente, no es ni la mitad de guapo que mi Endy.

-Si si como digas, mejor apúrate.- Saliendo de la habitación detrás de la princesa.

Mientras tanto en el comedor, Jouji buscaba el mejor momento, para decirle a la reina que estaba Enamorado de otra mujer y no deseaba casarse con la princesa.

-Su Alteza, yo necesito hablar con usted.

-Después, Dios te pareces muchísimo a tu padre –cambiando la conversación – y dime ¿Tu hermana coma esta?

-Ella esta bien su majestad.

-Disculpen mi tardanza- Dijo Serena entrando al comedor.

-No te preocupes, hija .Quiero presentarte a Jouji, - él se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Serena - príncipe de Urano y tu prometido.

A Serena no le agrado el ultimo comentario de su madre pero lo disimulo muy bien- Encantada,- dijo con una gran sonrisa estirando su mano hacia Jouji.

-Es un placer conocerla princesa- tomó la mano de Serena y la besó, acción que hizo sonrojar a Serena – (Pues si es linda la princesita.)

-Bueno pues, Luna-

-Si majestad.

-Que nos sirvan pronto la cena.

Durante la cena, la princesa solamente trataba de imaginar la reacción del joven cuando le dijera que no deseaba casarse con el porque estaba enamorada de otro. Pero la entrada Abrupta entrada de Artemis, la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Alteza, perdón por la interrupción pero tenemos problemas

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Hay una Revuelta en la minas de Marte, y necesitan de usted los embajadores no pueden solos.

-Por favor disculpen, Jouji, estas en tu casa con permiso.- Dijo la Reina saliendo de ahí seguida de Luna y Artemis.

-Disculpa - susurro la princesa para llamar la atención de su acompañante.

-Si.

-¿Tu nombre es Jouji cierto?

-Cierto- extrañado por la pregunta.

-Puedo llamarte por tu nombre. Es que no me gustan las formalidades.

-De acuerdo Alteza.

-Te he dicho que odio las formalidades así que llámame Serena.

-(Esta chiquilla es extraña). Como quieras. – Dijo entrando en confianza.

-A si es mucho mejor – Levantándose continuo – Jouji acompáñame si?

-Claro

Jouji la siguió hasta un balcón de mármol, desde el cual se podía ver la Tierra, Serena al verla, pensó en Endimión y se sonrojo.

-(lo dicho esta niña es muy extraña) –Pensó Jouji, mientras observaba a la princesa.

-Jouji, necesito hablar contigo.- cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Serena continuo con el plan de Luna.

-¿Sobre que? – estaba realmente intrigado, el señor del viento.

-De nuestro compromiso.

-Ah de eso.

-Si, pero primero contéstame ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Este yo... (Que entrometida.) Pues que tiene que ver eso.

-Todo- dijo Serena pero observo el rostro de Jouji quien seguía sin entender – El amor y el matrimonio tienen todo que ver o ¿No?

-Pues creo que tienes razón en eso y pues si yo estoy…

-Estas enamorado... que bien- interrumpió Serena muy emocionada.

-(Genial, Loca, entrometida y sin modales, que linda.) Pues si estoy enamorado

-Esto será, más fácil de lo que pensé.

-¿A que te refieres? –El príncipe, no entendía por que la princesa, sonreía tanto y daba de vueltas por el balcón.

-Hay es fácil, tu estas enamorado de otra chica ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Por lo tanto, no te quieres casar conmigo ¿o si?

-Pues de hecho yo acepte esta invitación, para hablar con tu madre y pedirle que anule el compromiso...

-Genial- Grito la princesa, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y añadió – Digo, no es genial, que prefieras, a otra que a mi, digo yo soy la princesa o ¿no? Pero has pensado que yo tampoco me quiero casar contigo, no te ofendas, pero yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Endimión, ¿Lo conoces?, seguro, que cosas pregunto él es el príncipe de la Tierra, hay –suspirando y tomando aire para continuar- el un hombre tan guapo y es muy lindo conmigo, es detallista y caballeroso, y regresando al tema, yo no te amo y tu no me amas, así que estamos de acuerdo que nuestro compromiso no es bueno para ninguno, así que será mas fácil entre los dos convencer a mi madre para romperlo.

El príncipe de Urano, estaba muy sorprendido, no solo por lo que acababa de decir Serena, sino también por la rapidez en que lo había dicho, realmente esa niña era todo lo contrario de lo que él se pudo imaginar.

-¿eh?

-¿Y quien es ella?

-¿Quién?- Jouji todavía no salía de su asombro.

-Jaja, pues la chica por la que me cambiaste, dime es bonita – Serena se sentó en una banca.

-Si es muy hermosa, tú la conoces, se llama Michiru.

-Pues no la recuerdo – Serena trataba de hacer memoria pero no lograba ubicar a nadie con ese nombre.

-Pero si ella es una Sailor Scaut igual que mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana? Si Ayaka, Sailor Uranus, que tonta como no me di cuenta si se parecen muchísimo, a ver déjame pensar, Michiru, Michiru Michi ah – Serena por fin ubico a la joven – Michi Sailor Neptune – miro a su acompañante quien solamente asintió con la cabeza, - wow, pues si que es linda.

-Ya ves.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que pensar como se lo diremos a mi madre.

-No sé tu la conoces mejor que yo, es tu Madre.

-Pues si pero no sé como va a reaccionar, a demás tiene que ser pronto, antes de la dichosa fiesta esa.

-La cual es en tres semanas- le recordó Jouji.

-Pues no perdamos tiempo, tenemos que decirle hoy mismo.

-¿Ahora? – Jouji, se sorprendió de la urgencia de su prometida, par hablar con su madre.

-Claro.

Los dos jóvenes se regresaron al comedor, donde Luna los esperaba.

-Luna, donde esta Mamá, necesitamos hablar con ella.

-La reina, tubo que salir, urgentemente a Marte, junto con la others scauts.

-¿Qué? – Grito la rubia princesa

-Serena cálmate, cuando regrese hablaremos con ella.

-Pero ¿Cuándo será eso?- pregunto a Luna

-No lo sé- respondió esta- tal vez en una semana.

-Una Semana, - repitió Serena – pues no podemos hacer nada hasta entonces.

-Tienes razón...

-Jouji, yo te mandaré a avisar cuando mi madre regrese, para que vengas y podamos hablar con ella.

-Pues eso es lo único que podemos hacer.

Los príncipes, se veían el uno al otro antes de despedirse, mientras luna, no podía creer que en tampoco tiempo de conocerse, ya se sintiera un aire de familiaridad entre los dos.

Este capitulo no me gusto mucho como que esta extraño, pero bueno creo que tanto tiempo sin escribir si me afecto.

Disculpen mi tardanza con la publicación de este fanfic, prometo actualizar otra vez cada semana y por esta ocasión les dejo dos capítulos.

ATTE: MAR MALFOY


	12. LAS RAZONES DE RAYE

Capitulo 12

La razones de Raye.

Las inner scauts entrenaban en el jardín, sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, en los últimos meses habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo y casi llegaban al nivel Eternal que era el nivel más alto.

-Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente.- Ordeno Sailor Venus, mientras se destransformaba.

-Si lo mismo opino, aunque yo podría aguantar un poco más Minako- Dijo Lita estirándose.

-Chicas – Escucharon las scauts que las llamaban- Que bueno que las encuentro – se trataba de la princesa Serena, que llegó corriendo acompañada de Luna que ya no podía mas.

-Yo... Tam...Bien. Me alegro.

-Hay luna que mala condición Física tienes- bromeó Serena, quien no parecía haber recorrido todo el castillo corriendo.

-¿Para que nos necesita Alteza?

-Hay Amy, eres la única que aún no me llama por mi nombre, No se supone que somos Amigas.

-Sere, no la regañes, Mercury te quiere mucho, pero así es su forma de ser.

-Claro Sery, Minako tiene razón.

-Si, Lo siento Mercury, quiero que seamos amigas y una nunca debe tratar de cambiar a sus amigos., solo quiero que confíes en mi.

-De acuerdo Prin...- Mercury se tapo la boca y las chicas comenzaron a reír, todas excepto una.

-Bueno yo las buscaba- Continuo Serena- por que necesito que Rei me acompañe a ver a Endimión.-

-¿Por qué yo? – Dijo la sailor de fuego quien hasta el momento estaba muy seria.

-Porque esta semana ya me acompañaron Amy, lita y Minako, además, tú eres muy estricta conmigo y será más difícil que Artemis sospeche algo.

-En eso Sery tiene razón.

-Mina, no la ayudes- replico Raye.- Esta bien iré, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? Pídeme lo que quieras Raye.

-No insistas en que trate de llevarme bien con el patán de Jadite.

-Hay Raye que mala eres conmigo, yo solo pensé que como Mina y Lita se enamoraron de Kunzite y Netfly – Las dos sailors se sonrojaron- pues tal vez tu.

-Nunca- interrumpió la dueña del fuego.- Ese tipo es un patán, no me agrada en lo mas mínimo.

-Bueno, ya no te enfades, Te prometo que ya no intervendré en tu vida

-Entonces te acompañare, y ojala y no me lo tope.

Raye miro al cielo e imagino el rostro de un joven guapo, rubio de ojos azules y se regaño, por sorprenderse de nuevo pensando en él – (Tonta, deja de pensar en él, no es mas que un tarado terrícola no tiene nada de extraordinario.)

-Gracias Raye – Abrazó Serena, a su Amiga. – Bueno pues vámonos.

-Ahorita.

-Si. Por que mi Madre regresa hoy y tengo que estar aquí temprano para recibirla.-explico Serena.

-Si, bueno vámonos- Tomo la mano de la princesa- Mars TELEPORT. Grito y una luz roja, las rodeo y se dirigió ala tierra.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra.

-Ya se tardo – El príncipe de la Tierra estaba muy impaciente esperando a su ángel.

-Señor –Dijo Jadite – Mire –Señaló una luz roja que descendía del cielo.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron hasta donde la luz aterrizo.

-Serena mi amor.

-Endy te extrañe mucho.- Serena abrazo dulcemente al chico quien en respuesta, la beso.

-Y yo a ti, ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Endimión, tomo la mano de serena y los dos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar dejando solos a Raye y su peor pesadilla Jadite.

-Bueno mi querida Sailor Mars creo que nos quedamos solos.

-Por desgracia.

Raye, estaba convencida de que Jadite era un hombre de lo peor desde la primera vez que se vieron ella se sentía intranquila al estar cerca de el, tenia miedo, pero no sabia de que , algo dentro de ella le decía que debía alejarse del pero no entendía por que.

-De verdad piensas eso – Jadite se acercaba a ella peligrosamente

-Por supuesto

-Tan detestable soy.

-Eso y más.

-Pues no te creo. Pienso que no quieres admitir que te gusto- Jadite sonrió picaramente cosa que hizo a Raye enojarse aun mas (si es posible)

-Ja, tu gustarme, estas loco, si eres tan.

-Guapo- Interrumpió Jadite poniendo su mano en el hombro de Raye.

-Ególatra- Se alejo de él- cínico, testarudo, Patán

-Y por eso te EN-CAN-TO

-Idiota. – Raye comenzó a alejarse de él pero Jadite, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bien ahora yo. – Comenzó a decir el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Es mi turno de decirte lo que pienso de ti. Tu, tu no eres mas que una chiquilla alzada, que se siente mejor que los demás, egoísta incapaz de tener algún sentimiento positivo por alguien mas. Lo UNICO que te importa es cumplir con tu OBLIGACION, a diferencia de las demás sailors que cuidan de la princesa, por agradecimiento y cariño, tú en cambio lo haces simplemente por que es tu deber.

-CALLATE- gritó furiosa la sailor de fuego. -Tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Te equivocas se mucho mas de lo que tu crees, se que debajo de esa dura coraza, se esconde una niña que tiene miedo de vivir.

Raye, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, comenzó a llorar, las cosas que le había dicho Jadite le dolieron mucho. Él no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y con mucho remordimiento, realmente el no pensó mucho lo que dijo, solamente quería que Raye se diera cuenta de que a él le importaba ella y mucho, así que la abrazo para tratar de consolarla.

En un pradera llena de flores.

-Así es hoy regresa mi madre, Jouji, y yo tenemos planeado, hablar con ella hoy mismo.

-Mm., No seria mejor que yo hablara con ella.

-No lo sé, Pero primero hablaremos con Mi Madre, Jouji y yo.

-Si tu lo dices – Tomando la por la cintura.- Yo confió en ti – dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Serena entre sus manos para después besarla tímidamente.

-Por cierto Sere, Ziosite, me pidió que te entregara esto es para Amy.

Serena tomo la cajita azul que Endimión tenia en sus manos.- ¿Para Amy?

-Si ¿por qué?

-Lo que pasa es que me sorprende Sailor Mercury es muy respetada en la luna y muy Seria

-En serio, pues Ziosite habla mucho de ella, creo que lo dejo hechizado.

La mente de serena empezó a trabajar y ella sonrió ante la idea que se le acababa de presentar.

Mientras ella seguía con sus pensamientos, Raye se había logrado calmar un poco.

-Tú no entiendes nada, nunca lo harás- Dijo Raye separándose de Jadite.

-Menos si no me explicas.

-Aunque lo hiciera, no me entenderías.

-Pues puedes intentar.

-Yo- comenzó a decir Raye – Yo no puedo darme el lujo de querer a alguien.

-Por que dices eso-

-Yo no soy como las demás Sailor, mi mas grande habilidad es el peor de mis infiernos, El fuego mis mas grande aliado, mi mejor amigo, me muestra acontecimientos, del pasado, del presente y del futuro, el día que Fobos y Deimos, me enseñaron a ver dentro de el, me mostró el pasaje mas triste de mi vida. Todas éramos muy niñas cuando la terrible batalla se llevo acabo y nuestros padres murieron, ninguna de ellas recuerda muy bien lo que paso, pero yo- Los ojos de raye se llenaron de lagrimas- lo tengo presente cada día, no hay día que no vea la maldad de eso ojos, de esos horrible ojos rojos, y la manera en que mis padres sacrificaron su vida, para salvar el sistema solar. Y eso no es todo, El fuego también me mostró una batalla futura, donde mis compañeras y yo no podemos hacer nada para evitar que ella, lo mas querido de nuestras vidas muera, - Mars miro los ojos azules del general -vi morir a la princesa – dijo llorando aun mas - y ninguna de nosotras podía hacer nada. Lo entiendes, he visto morir a todas las personas que quiero.

-Raye – Dijo el joven general acercándose a ella – Sobre, tus padres, solo puedo decirte, que ellos se sacrificaron para que tu tuvieras la oportunidad de seguir con vida, ellos querían lo mejor para ti, y tu debes agradecerles eso y hacer todo lo posible por ser feliz, y sobre lo que viste de tu princesa, el fuego te mostró eso par que tu hagas algo y puedas, evitar que la princesa muera.

-Eso lo sé y lo entiendo, por eso yo no puedo, descuidar mis obligaciones, yo debo proteger al princesa, con mi vida si fuera necesario esa es mi misión, yo no puedo perder mi tiempo en cosas insignificantes, toda mi atención esta enfocada en protegerla.

Jadite, perdió toda esperanza de conseguir que Raye sintiera algo por el, ya que se dio cuenta que para evitar los sucesos de sus premoniciones, Raye había sacrificado su vida y felicidad, concentrándose solamente en su deber como Sailor Mars. – Te entiendo – Dijo casi en un susurro.

-Creo que después de todo no eres tan malo como pensaba.

-No – Jadite trato de recuperar su animo- Raye, te prometo que en mi siempre encontraras un buen amigo, yo siempre estaré aquí si necesitas desahogarte con alguien ya que delante de tus compañeras tienes que ser fuerte.

-Gracias Jadite.

Bueno este es el fin del capitulo 12.

Gracias por leerlo y por favor déjenme sus comentarios sobre estos dos capítulos y si desean que siga publicando mi Fic.

ATTE: Mar Malfoy


	13. Una mision para Silor Uranus

_**EL MILENIO DE PLATA**_

_Ni Sailor Moon, ni sus personajes son míos, son pro piedad de Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI Animation_

**Capitulo 13**

**Una misión para Sailor Uranus**

Las horas pasaron, Serena y Sailor Mars regresaron al palacio, Luna les informo que la reina Serenity y las Other scauts llegarían pronto, así que Serena se fue a arreglar y mando a Minako por el príncipe de Urano, ya que era necesario hablar con la reina, por que el baile era la semana siguiente.

Jouji, llegó antes que la reina y junto con Serena preparaban lo que dirían ala Reina.

Tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar.

No te preocupes Sere encontraremos la manera de – Jouji vio entrar a la mujer que llenaba todos sus pensamientos y no pudo continuar hablando.

Jouji, Jouji, por que no me contestas – Serena no había notado la presencia de la joven de cabellos aguamarina y tomo la mano del príncipe de Urano.

Altezas – Sailor neptuno hizo una reverencia frente los príncipes, llamando la atención de Serena quien inmediatamente soltó la mano d Jouji.

Michiru – susurro él rubio. Al darse cuenta que los hermosos ojos de Neptune estaban llenos de cristalinas lágrimas – Que haces aquí.

Lamento interrumpirlos, seguramente están preparando todo para el baile de su compromiso.

Sailor Neptune, no – Comenzó a Decir Serena quien ya se sentía algo incomoda.

No es lo que crees Michiru, tu sabes que yo te.

Yo no pienso nada alteza. Y de verdad deseo que su vida juntos esté llena de dicha – Diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia.

Mi mar – Dijo Jouji.

Tonto, ve tras ella, explícale o si no la vas a perder – Serena hizo que el príncipe reaccionara y fuera a buscar a Michiru, pero con quien se topo de frente antes de salir fue con la Reina Serenity, Sailor Saturn y su hermana.

Jouji, que gusto que vengas a visitarnos – dijo la reina.

Madre – Serena hizo una pequeña reverencia – me da guste que halla vuelto.

Su alteza, si nos lo permite necesitamos hablar con usted.

Bien, Uranus, Saturn, Busquen a Neptune, a luna y Artemis, después de que hable con mi hija y su prometido, tenemos que ver como van las platicas diplomáticas con la Tierra.

Serena, había escuchado que su madre y el Rey Apolo estaban por firmar un Tratado donde la Tierra se comprometía a Exportar a la Luna diversos productos y el Silver Kingdom, le brindaría su protección al reino de la Tierra.

Las Other scauts salieron dejando solos a la Reina y los príncipes.

Y bien que tienen que decirme – tomo la palabra la Reina.

Jouji se apresuro a decir – es sobre el compromiso.

Por lo que yo he notado desde que se conocieron ustedes dos se llevan muy bien.

Si su majestad.

Pero – Serena que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. – Madre los dos, hemos platicado, y llegamos al conclusión que no queremos casarnos.

¿Qué has dicho Serena?

Que Jouji y yo, no queremos y no vamos a casarnos.

Su majestad, lo que dice Serena es cierto.

Yo ya tome esa decisión hace muchos años – mirando a Jouji- Tus padres y yo lo decidimos-

Pero tu no puedes saber que es lo que es mejor para nosotros, no sabes que es lo que queremos.

Ustedes no saben que quieren aun son muy jóvenes.

Te equivocas madre, yo se lo que quiero y lo que mas deseo es estar al lado – Serena respiro muy hondo y continuo- Al lado de Endimión el hombre que amo.

Endimión. –Repitió la reina y después de pensar pregunto¿El príncipe de la Tierra?

Si Madre

Serena, no seas caprichosa e ingenua, Seguramente es una Treta de Apolo, claro el envió a su hijo para engañarte, si lograba que Endimión te enamorara, seria mas fácil para el hacer que firme el convenio, hija te están utilizando- la reina tomo a su hija de los hombres.

Eso no es cierto, Endimión, me amo antes de saber quien era realmente.

Que estas diciendo niña.

La verdad, yo escape varias veces a la tierra, y así lo conocí, yo le mentí, le dije que era de la Luna y trabajaba en el palacio, nunca le dije que era la princesa. Él no me esta engañando.

¿Como que te escapabas?

Eso no es importante ahora, solamente te digo, que de esto, nadie tiene la culpa, solamente yo. Y

Vamos niña, no te quedes callada.

Y acepto mi responsabilidad.

Querrás decir tu I-RRES-PON-SA-BI-LI-DAD

Esta bien, entonces me atengo alas consecuencias, no me voy a casar con Jouji, no me importa si por eso me vas a desheredar y pierda mi derecho al trono, en todo caso Casandra puede ser tu sucesora.

El príncipe de Urano, se sorprendió bastante por la actitud de su amiga, ella realmente estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir estar al lado del hombre que amaba, la reina también estaba sorprendida, su hija jamás la había retado, es mas había llegado a pensar que su carácter era débil, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Serena realmente lucharía por conseguir lo que quería.

Estas segura de lo que dices.

Si- Fue la tajante respuesta de la princesa de la Luna.

Vamos a tranquilizarnos, creo que nos estamos dejando llevar, vamos a pensarlo detenidamente, Las invitaciones para el Baile ya fueron enviadas, así que no se puede cancelar, aunque en ellas no decía nada del compromiso, es día volveremos a hablar, así tendremos tiempo de recapacitar.

De acuerdo alteza- dijo Jouji.

Pues yo seguiré firme en midecicion.

Ahora retírense – La reina vio como los dos príncipes, salían de la estancia y llamo Telepáticamente a URANUS.

Fuera del la estancia, la princesa sintió como se cerraba la puerta tras de sí y casi sin fuerzas Serena cayo al piso, jamás pensó poder hablarle así a su Madre, pero la idea de estar separada de Endimión, la hacia Fuerte y le daba ánimos para enfrentar todos los obstáculos.

Serena- Jouji- La tomo para que no se golpeara contra el piso ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si , no te preocupes, ya ha pasado lo peor, ahora, solamente falta esperar.

Oye Sere

¿Si?

Dime ¿quién es Casandra?

Mi Prima, es hija de mi tía Neherenia.

Serena acompaño a Jouji hasta un jardín desde el cual se telé transporto a su planeta, Serena estaba demasiado cansada, pero necesitaba ver a Endimión, así que decidió darse un baño para después ir a verlo.

En la habitación de la reina.

Permiso- Dijo Salir Uranus, la reina hizo una señal con la mano indicándole que entrara, Ayaka se acerco ala reina recargo una rodilla en el piso – deseaba verme majestad.

Si Uranus, levántate.

Uranus se levanto.

Por que no me lo dijiste Ayaka? –pregunto la reina.

Decirle que majestad?

Que tu hermano y mi hija habían acordado anular su compromiso.

Con todo respeto Alteza, pero eso era algo que mi hermano y la princesa debían decírselo, yo no soy la indicada para hablarlo con usted.

Lo siento Ayaka, lo que pasa es que esto me tomo de sorpresa, jamás pensé que Serena fuera capas de esto.- La reina permaneció en silencio un momento y después pregunto¿Tu que crees que yo deba hacer?

Majestad, yo no se que contestarle, pero a mi punto de vista, el amor es algo que no se puede, comparar con ninguna otra cosa es mas importante que cualquier pacto hecho.

Bien. Sailor Uranus, Tengo una misión especial para ti. – La reina dijo con voz firme y autoritaria – Quiero que vallas al Tierra, averigües, lo que pueda, sobre el príncipe Endimión, que lo sigas, necesito saber todo de el, para asegurarme que sea sincero con Serena.

Si señora – Dijo sailor Uranus y después de hacer una reverencia, salió del palacio y se tele transporto ala Tierra, realmente estaba deseosa de conocer al joven por el cual la princesa había, "cambiado" a su hermano.

O.k ahí esta el capitulo 13, Disculpen mi tardanza pero la verdad no había tenido ideas para continuar el fic.

Espero sus comentarios y ya solo falta unos capítulos para el final de este FanFiction.

Gracias por leer

_MAR MALFOY_


	14. EL NACIMIENTO DEL NEGAVERSO

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic. Todos pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y a TOEI Animation. Yo solo los tome prestados._

**Capitulo 14**

**_El nacimiento del Negaverso_.**

Desde el día de su encuentro con la reina Metalia, Beril, sufría de terribles dolores de cabeza y espantosas pesadillas, su carácter alegre y despreocupado, cambio radicalmente, ya no bromeaba con las doncellas de castillo y se mantenía alejada de todos, esta nueva actitud, preocupo mucho a los cuatro generales de la Tierra, ya que la consideraban su hermana, por que habían crecido juntos y la querían muchísimo, habían intentado hablar con ella, pero a veces los ignoraba, parecía estar en otro mundo, y otras veces , les gritaba que la dejaran en paz que dejaran de meterse en lo que no les importaba.

Un día salió a caminar, tenia un intenso dolor en la cabeza, así que pensó que un paseo la distraería mucho, camino , hasta el lago y lo que vio , la hizo sufrir mas que el dolor de cabeza, vio en una pequeña barca, al amor de su vida con una hermosa chica Rubia, el se acercaba cada vez mas a su linda acompañante y la beso apasionadamente , al terminar el beso, la chica metió la mano en el lago y salpico a Endimión, quien solamente se cubrió el rostro, así los dos empezaron a jugar, sus risas, eran como espinas en el corazón lastimado de Beril. Ella fijo su vista en otro punto, pero lo que vio tampoco fue muy agradable, Vio a Kunzite quien por muchos años le juro amor, Sentado en una orilla del lago Besando a otra niña, rubia pero de cabello más corto y amarrado en un listón rojo.

Beril, prefirió irse, ya que la imagen de Endimión con esa chiquilla, la lastimaba, y la "traición" de Kunzite, la hacia rabiar, se alejo de ahí y regreso a su habitación se tumbo en la cama a llorar amargamente y depuse de varias horas se durmió.

111111111/ SUEÑO DE BERIL/111111

.-Te amo Beril- Endimión se acercaba cada vez mas a ella la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a él, le acaricio el rostro y la besó primero de una manera dulce y tranquila, pero poco a poco iba aumentando de intensidad hasta convertirse en un beso sumamente apasionado, con la respiración agitada, Endimión rompió el beso para después comenzar a besarle el cuello y acariciarle la espalda. Mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, ahí estaban los cuatro generales rendidos a sus pies, Kunzite se levanto y gritó

.-Que viva nuestra Reina, larga vida a su majestad la reina BERIL

1111111/ Fin Del Sueño /1111111

Era ya de noche cuando Beril se levanto muy exaltada por ese extraño sueño, se sentía contenta, pero recordó lo que vio en la tarde y su semblante volvió a ensombrecerse.

.-Beril – la llamo una voz, que al instante reconoció era la misma voz que escucho en el bosque hace unas semanas, trato de identificar de donde provenía esa voz sin darse cuenta que Metalia estaba mas cerca de lo que creía.

.- ¿Que quieres?- Preguntó Beril

.-Ya te lo había dicho, quiero que me ayudes.

.-Yo también te dije, que jamás haría algo para lastimar Endimión.

.-Yo no haré nada contra el joven príncipe de la Tierra, Mi venganza es contra Serenety, la Reina que desde la Luna controla el Silver Kingdom.

.-Por que he de creerte.

.-Yo puedo hacer que ese sueño, sea una hermosa realidad, solamente, déjame vengarme de ella.

Beril, camino hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia al lado de su cama, se miro fijamente en el pero lo que se reflejo, fueron unos horribles ojos rojos que destilaban maldad y que podrían atemorizar a cualquiera.

.-Vamos niña, no seas Tonta.

.-Me prometes que no dañaras a Endimión

.-Claro.

.-Esta bien, dime que quieres que haga.

.-Primero debes jurarme tu lealtad.

Beril, se arrodillo y dijo,- Juro solemnemente con mi vida que seré fiel a la Reina Metalia, desde ahora y para Siempre soy su humilde Sierva.

.-muajajajajajaja( intento de risa malévola) ahora si este sistema solar será mío, Serenity, me las pagaras.- Del espejo salió un rayo negro, que se introdujo en el cuerpo de la joven, rodeándola de una aura roja, rápidamente, su cuerpo fue transformándose, al termino de esta transformación Beril, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, lo que su rostro ahora reflejaba era una mezcla de odio y maldad, sus ojo seguían siendo verdes pero eran fríos e inexpresivos, aparentaba mas de la edad que tenia (18 años) parecía una mujer de 25, era mas alta y su cabello creció hasta debajo de sus caderas, sin duda su cuerpo se moldeo mas, pero algo en ella, era atemorizador, Metalia había invadido su cuerpo, desde ese momento, Beril dejo de ser dueña de el.

2.

En el jardín del castillo, los cuatro generales, se encontraban platicando amenamente.

.-Kun, Sabes que le sucede a Jadite, esta muy extraño.

.-No Neflyte, pero Ahorita lo averiguamos – Kunzite se acerco al árbol donde estaba trepado Jadite – Oye Jadite- grito- Que tienes amigo, te ves mal.

.-No tengo nada, son alucinaciones tuyas.

.-Déjalo Kun, No ves que su fierecilla, aun no se a dejado domar y por eso esta así, no soporta que una chiquilla como esa tal Raye se le valla viva– Bromeo Neflyte

Jadite se enfadó por el comentario de su compañero y de un salto llego hasta donde estaba y lo tomo por el cuello – Ya te dije que no hables mal de Raye, de mi búrlate lo que quieras pero a ella, no la metas.

.-Chicos cálmense – Dijo Ziosite, tratando de separarlos, logrando solamente un golpe de parte de cada uno de sus compañeros.

.-Tú no te metas- dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

.-De acuerdo mátense a golpes, y compórtense como incivilizados, que al final de cuentas eso es lo que son – Ziosite, se separó de ellos y se paro junto Kunzite a quien le dijo – eso me saco por ser buen amigo.

.-Por eso yo no me meto. -Fue la respuesta de su moreno amigo

Neflyte y Jadite estaban en medio de una guerra de insultos, casi nunca llegaban los golpes, pero Jadite, estaba muy enojado que en cualquier momento le lanzaría el primero a su amigo.

.-Oigan esa no es Beril.

.-Neflyte, no mientas, hagas lo que hagas, no te me escaparas.

.-No enserio, Zio, Kun esa chica que va al bosque se parece a Beril- Dijo y señaló a una pelirroja que caminaba lentamente, al bosque.

.-Si es ella- Dijo Kunzite volteando a ver en dirección al bosque.

Jadite volteo a ver y efectivamente era Beril la que se alejaba.

.-Que hará sola a esta hora.

.- Últimamente a estado actuando muy rara Kunzite, ya te lo habíamos dicho.

.-Pero esto es le colmo, salir sola, tan tarde- Dijo Ziosite.

.-Será mejor que vallamos tras ella, no valla a ser que le pase algo – Dijo el líder de los generales y sus compañeros asintieron y fueron detrás de Beril.

Beril caminaba, lentamente, mientras pensaba que hacer para recolectar energía y seguidores para así atacar la Luna.

.-Beril- La llamo una voz, pero ella, ni siquiera miro a quien la llamo

Kunzite la volvió a llamar – Beril – Pero al no recibir respuesta se acerco mas a ella y mientras la volvía a llamar trato de tocar su hombro- Beril hag- una descarga eléctrica lo ataco en el momento de tocar el hombro de la chica, quien sonriendo maliciosamente volteo a verlo, en ese instante, los generales se dieron cuenta de que sea lo que fuese esa mujer no era Beril, su amiga de la infancia.

.-Chicos.-Los llamó, pero ellos retrocedieron, Beril alzo sus manos y de cada una de ella salieron dos rayos negros y antes de que los generales pudieran reaccionar los rayos entraron a sus cuerpos haciéndolos caer al suelo, después de unos momentos ellos se despertaron y arrodillaron frente a Beril, quien sonrió satisfecha, ahora, solo tenia que poner en marcha su plan.

Los cuatro jóvenes juraron lealtad a Metalia y a su nueva Reina... Beril

Abrieron sus ojos, los cuales tras brillar en un tono rojizo regresaron a su color original, se levantaron y siguieron a su Reina, hasta una aldea cercana, donde atacaron a todos los habitantes matando mujeres y niños, extrayéndoles hasta la ultima gota de su energía vital y convirtiendo a los hombres en horribles monstruos, para crear el ejercito que atacaría al Silver Kingdom.

CONTINUARA…….

Hola he regresado después de miles de años (bueno no tanto pero si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice) Mi computadora esta muerta y no sé cuando terminaran de arreglarla así que ténganme paciencia, tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me hacen el favor de leer esta pequeña historia y en especial a los que me han dejado sus comentarios.

Por el momento esto es todo.

MAR MALFOY


End file.
